


That's What Friends Are For

by dragonmp93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Kara doesn't know that Lena knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Dom/sub, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Sam knows but plays along, Smut, Strip Tease, dubcon, past Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmp93/pseuds/dragonmp93
Summary: Reign the Worldkiller has kidnapped Lena Luthor to blackmail Supergirl into humiliating herself.OrLena talks Sam into helping her trick Kara into doing sexy things for her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”, Lena said.

“I said that I’m going to do this and I’m going to do this”, said Sam while fitting her Reign mask over her face, “besides this is more fun than my previous of plan of spending my Friday night drinking wine and falling sleep in front of the TV”.

After finishing adjusting her outfit, Sam went to examine her work on Lena. She was tied with rope to an office chair; each of her arms was tied to the armrest at her wrist and her elbows, they were also tied to her chest, her upper body was secured to the chair by her waist and her chest, there were ropes around her chest that went above and below her breast making them slightly stand out, and finally her legs were secured by her ankles to the chair’s gas cylinder and her knees and ankles were tied together.

“Are you comfortable like that?” Sam asked worried that Lena had gotten carried away with one of her big ideas once again.

“Well, you could unbutton my blouse and hike my skirt”, Lena said with a smile in sultry tone.

“ _Sure_ ”, Sam said as she let out a small laugh causing Lena to glare her, “Oh, you mean it, sorry”, she wasn’t going to make Lena beg, at least not for _this_.

Sam decided to start with the skirt; it was a black pencil skirt that has been custom-fitted to Lena’s waist and her long and shapely legs, it was so tight that you would swear that you could see the outline of her underwear when looking from behind, not that Sam, or Kara for that matter, would ever admit staring at it.

Sam kneeled on the floor next to the office chair and started to slowly rise the skirt, enjoying every on inch of skin that the skirt left uncovered, that skin that was so soft and flawless that you want to hold onto forever and wake up to every morning. “So how up do you want me to go?” Sam asked clearly struggling to not jump on Lena right and there.

“Until my purple thong can be seen”, Lena responded with that oh so seductive smile that made Sam audibly gulp.

Once the skirt was turned into an oversized belt around Lena’s waist, Sam stood up and took a step back to contemplate the view in front of her, a view that she hadn’t had in years.

“And as much as I hate to admit it, you are absolutely right, thongs are the superior underwear”, Lena said mockingly while sticking out her tongue, not in a childish way, but as in a get-closer-so-I-can-put-it-to-good-use way.

This took Sam back to their college days, to the time that it was just her, her newborn daughter, Ruby, and Lena, and her mostly sleep-deprived rants about how strapless bras, thongs and swimsuits should be the only types of sociably-accepted underwear that always cheered Lena up every time that she felt depressed, that were unsurprisingly often.

“I converted one person, so I guess that I can die happy”, Sam joked trying to push out of her mind the dirty thought that this whole situation was causing her to have.

“I wonder if Kara has been already converted or do we have to do it ourselves?” Lena said that specifically to get a reaction out of Sam, and given that Sam’s already blushing checks turned bright red, it has been mission accomplished.

Sam cleared her throat trying to not imagine Kara or Lena only wearing their skimpy lingerie and then said: ”Well, isn’t that what technically we are going to do today?”

“Not quite, but it’s a start”, Lena smiled evilly, “So are you going to unbutton my shirt or do I have to burst it open myself?”

“Careful Lena, your Luthor genes are showing”, Sam said as she positioned herself and sat on Lena’s now naked legs.

Lena was wearing a white satin blouse buttoned up to the neck and Sam was going to take her sweet time undoing them; after all, no one knew that Lena has been “kidnapped”, so they still had plenty of time to play around until it was the moment to lure Supergirl.

It was revenge time, so Sam started to undo the first button that was just below Lena’s chin, and leaned in to get that old essence that so familiar, and that a long time ago used to signal that a new day had started, and even though Lena’s has always had a large collection of perfumes but Lena’s natural smell has always been her favorite, that smell that was, and who was she kidding, still is intoxicating.

Remembering how sensible Lena’s neck is, or at least was, she decided to use her super-breath and blow softly on it, feeling the cold breath on her neck, Lena tried but ultimately failed to drown a moan and a little whimper escaped her mouth; “ _Gotcha_ ”, Sam thought to herself, and continued to use her freezing breath in several spot of Lena’s neck and enjoying watching her squirm in her bonds.

Moving and unbuttoning the second one around the base of her neck, Sam went on the offensive and started to put her lips in contact with Lena’s neck just for a second every time but it was more than enough to drive Lena crazy, prompting her to ask in shaky and broken voice: “Sam, what are you doing?”, to what Sam answered by whispering in her ear: “Teasing is a game that two can play, you know”.

Then Sam started to actually kiss her neck, “Maybe I should leave a hickey or two, so Supergirl can see that her best friend now belongs to me, the Worldkiller”, muttered Sam against Lena’s neck, causing Lena to let out a moan and her imagination to run wild with her and then eventually Kara enslaved by Sam, with leather collars around their necks and chains and everything. This train of thought made her face blush fast and hard, so when Sam leaned back, she saw Lena’s extremely red face and said with a mischievous smile on her face: “What are you thinking?”, Lena tried to answer but nothing came out, so after clearing her throat and breathing deeply a couple of times, she finally said: “Nothing”, leading Sam to start laughing due seeing Lena smiling in the most forced and fakest way that she had ever seen.

“I could pin Supergirl to the floor and leave her a couple of hickeys as well, if you want”, Sam said mockingly while putting her arms around Lena’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign the Worldkiller has kidnapped Lena Luthor to blackmail Supergirl into humiliating herself.  
> Or  
> Lena talks Sam into helping her trick Kara into doing sexy things for her.

It was time for the third button, but Sam decided to start playing with it and leaning in almost touching Lena’s face with her own, in a low and seductive voice she asked Lena: “Do you want Kara to see your bra as well?”, but when Lena opened her mouth to try to answer, it suddenly felt extremely dry and instead she just nodded, closing her eyes to avoid seeing Sam’s teasing expression.

After undoing two buttons, Sam moved the blouse under the ropes over her chest, leaving to the view Lena’s olive green bra, “Did you know that olive green is Kara’s favorite color?” said Sam while she laughed because even though it was not true and both knew that, it was so amusing seeing Lena so flustered like that.

Lena groaned after Sam’s last remark, but not-so-secretly enjoyed her endless mocking regarding Kara; after all, she not being able to act on her crush on Kara was the whole reason of why they were doing this elaborate game in the first place.

But then, here in front of her was Sam, sitting in her legs dressed all in a skintight black suit with a mask touching and teasing her, while she was tied to a chair half naked; Lena was glad that Sam still that dominating side of hers that the Reign outfit complemented so damn well.

She still remembered their “therapy” session that she talked Sam into doing with her back in college, that were pretty much kinky sex, but those did helped her a lot with her issues; and in hindsight, maybe that was why, besides the obvious, Sam played along, because she really doubted that Sam had bought the argument that tying her up to the bed had medicinal properties.

Lena was brought back to reality by an electric shock travelling down her spine, the feeling of Sam’s lips against her own and her hands sliding her shirt down her shoulders; it was just like she remembered, and just like it had started, it ended abruptly by Sam pulling back quickly, extremely embarrassed muttering: “I’m sorry, I was ju-“, but Lena cut her off saying in a mocking tone: ”Yeah, you should feel sorry for starting what you won’t finish”.

Seeing a lot of guilt in Sam’s big beautiful brown eyes, Lena said in a sweeter and more gentle tone: “Sam, relax, it’s okay, really”, she continued with a reassuring smile on her face: “if you were bound to this chair in your underwear and I started playing with you, I wouldn’t be able to control myself either”.

“By the way, you still are a really good kisser”, Lena said with a cheeky smile seeing how the last traces of guilt disappeared from Sam’s face: “and one day, you will make certain D.E.O. agent very happy”.

This cause Sam to have an uncontrollably coughing fit, much to Lena’s amusement, reminding her how much she missed Sam’s reaction every time that anyone teased her about her crushing hard on someone; “Some things never change”, Lena thought.

Once Sam stopped coughing, she said pouting: “Jerk” to which Lena replied: “Hey, what can I do? I’m a Luthor”, this made both of them laugh.

“Anyways, I think that it’s time to lure Supergirl, otherwise, at this rate we are going to end up doing something very different”, Lena said as Sam stood up and started to pull her legs out of the chair’s armrest.

After several minutes, Sam had everything set up to record and broadcast the message that would be used to bait Supergirl, “Everything is up and running, and I ordered a pizza as well because it wouldn’t be fun if our stomachs growl while we are playing”, said Sam and she turned to Lena.

“Sam, aren’t you forgetting something?” Lena said.

“I don’t think so”, Sam said while checking if anything was missing from her outfit.

“I can’t be an actual damsel in distress if I still can scream, you know”,

“Right, but where did we leave those thing again?”

“Over there, on the corner” Lena said as she tried to point with her head, the only part of her body that she still could move.

Sam went and retrieved the several items that were inside the gym bag that was on the corner, and then said while she showed them to Lena: “I still think that this is overkill; it’s not like Kara is going to actually check if you are gagged”.

“But that’s the point, if the restraints look brutal, then it’s going to look more realistic”, Lena said trying to convince her to go all the way with this, “Besides, it has been a while since we last did this, so could you do this for the old times sake?”

“Ok, fine, but I’m only going to use the muzzle and some strips of duct tape for the video, and the sponge only goes in after we eat something”,  Sam said dropping the tape roll, the spherical sponge and the leather muzzle on Lena’s legs.

“Deal”, said Lena while Sam cut four strips of tape and sticking them on her arm.

“Put your lips together, Lena”, Sam ordered and then put the first strip directly over Lena’s lips, the second was put just below her nose and the third one covered some her chin, the final strip was put above the others finishing the tape gag.

After that, Sam picked up the leather muzzle and adjusted it to Lena’s lower face and jaw; first securing the strap around her neck and behind her head, and given that Lena had tied her silky soft black hair in a ponytail, there was no risk of her hair getting caught. Then she secured the second one that was at mid-head height just below the ponytail, and a third one that went over head and became Y-shaped over nose and it was tied to the first two.

“Are you alright, Lena?” Sam asked slightly worried about her friend.

“Nmf, dhnt whrrn”, Lena tried to answer, but all it came out were muffled sounds, so she simply just nodded.

“Ok, here we go”, Sam said as she left the sponge on a table nearby and activated the countdown on the camera, so she had time to position herself before the recording started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading


	3. Chapter 3

Once the countdown reached zero, the camera emitted a beep to indicate that the recording had started.

“Hello, Supergirl”, Sam said in her modified Reign voice standing behind Lena, “I would like to invite you to play a game with your little friend, Lena Luthor, here present and me”.

Meanwhile, Lena did her best to play the role of helpless yet defiant hostage, trying to call for help through her gag, and struggling against her restraints and moving in her chair.

“As you can see, your friend is already dressed, or should I say undressed, for the occasion”, Sam said as she put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “and she is ready to play”.

Then she started to slide her hands down Lena’s almost-naked chest, “You wouldn’t leave her alone with me, right, Supergirl? After all, what kind of friend would you be if you did that?” Sam said as she squished and massaged Lena’s breast over her bra that caused Lena to basically scream under her gag.

Lena was so glad of being so securely tied up and gagged, because otherwise she wouldn’t able to hold her moans or resist the temptation to jump on Sam and scream her name right on the spot.

After this, Sam stopped and with a smug smile on her face, she walked toward the camera moving her hips from side to side in a seductive way and said: “So don’t let your friend down”. And with this Sam pressed the button to stop the recording, and given that the camera was at the height of her chest, the video ended with the emblem of her suit filling most of the shot.

So while the video was transferred and converted on the laptop, Sam undid Lena’s gag, first untying the several straps that secured the leather muzzle, and then removing carefully the strips of duct tape over her mouth.

“I think that I let myself go a little during the recording”, Sam said in her normal voice as she turned the tape strips into a ball.

“Just a little?” Lena said teasingly, making Sam blush slightly again.

After Sam reproduced the video, she asked: “Is it too much?” to which Lena just shook her head and said: “It’s perfect, too bad that I’m not going to be able to see Kara’s face when see this”.

Sam blushed some more at the thought that it was pretty likely that Kara’s sister, Alex, would watch this as well.

So with Lena’s approval, Sam sent the video to the D.E.O and said: “And it’s done, I just sent the video and the encryption should give us enough time to eat something”.

Just as she finished speaking, both of them heard a motorcycle approaching and Sam said: “I guess that they weren’t kidding with their policy of 15 minutes or less”.

As this happened, a 15-year-old boy parked his delivery scooter, and checked if the abandoned office building in front of him had the correct address and thought to himself: “A night delivery to an abandoned building to the name of Ms. Alotta Fagina, maybe this is just another prank, it would be the third of this month”.

Just as he was leave about to leave, a black figure came down from the sky that slowly started approaching him and the boy froze in place as soon as he recognized the figure as Reign, the Worldkiller.

“I think that you have something for me”, Sam said in her Reign voice before taking the big pizza box from the terrified boy’s hand.

“Keep the change”, said Sam as she slipped two $20 bills in the petrified boy’s pocket, “And you saw nothing”.

When Sam started to fly back up to the floor where she and Lena had been playing for the last hour; she saw something that made her giggle, the boy who seemed to have recovered the control of his body running to his bike and doing something that she didn’t thought that it was possible, “Not every day you see a scooter burning tires”, she thought as she watched the delivery boy drive away at an impressive speed.

Lena didn’t have to see to know what just happen and said faking being offended when Sam came back: “You are so cruel”.

“Hey, I don’t have to do anything, I just show up and everyone turns pale or even faints”, Sam responded in her normal voice and in a similar but defensive tone.

“Well, when you are someone that can and has beaten Supergirl, the champion protector of National City, until leaving her in a coma in front of at least half of the city; that tends to happen”, Lena said.

“I wonder what they would think if they saw what we going to do to her tonight”, Sam said dropping the box on the sole desk of the room and then moving the desk near Lena.

“They would think that Reign, the Worldkiller, is a huge invincible pervert”, Lena said sticking out her tongue like a five-year old, “Anyways, what’s the pizza of?”

“Your favorite, but I never understood why do you like something like that so much?” Sam said as she approached to untie one of Lena’s arms from the chair’s armrest.

“Says the one who likes to order pineapples on her pizza”, Lena said as her face starts to blush, “And Sam, would you mind feeding me instead untying me? Like old times?”

“Of course not”, Sam said smiling in a warm way and thinking to herself, “Some things never change”

 

* * *

 

Today has been one of those slow days at the D.E.O., and Alex was kind-of bored of the looking at the several screens on the walls of the Command Room, when suddenly a warning come out in one of those screens.

“What is it? What happened?” Alex asked in a stern tone.

“It’s an in-coming message”, the Agent Vasquez said as she tried to find answers from her own set of screens of her workstation.

“A message from who? Is it an Alien Spaceship?” Alex said growing concerned with what was happening.

“10 bucks say that probably it’s a message from the Worldkiller”, Winn said as he was walking back to his computers with a can of soda in his hand.

“Can you track the origin?” Alex said.

“It comes from….… National City…….…..……. from the Industrial Zone……….………. an abandoned office complex”, Agent Vasquez said as she searched for any piece of information that she could find about the mysterious transmission.

“Ok, let’s see what the message is about”, Alex said being intrigued about who could be sending them this message; after all, the D.E.O wasn’t like the other agencies like the F.B.I. or the C.I.A, so someone sending a message directly to them was pretty unusual.

But nothing was reproduced.

“It’s an encrypted file”, Winn said as he ran some analyses on his own.

“I got a bad feeling about this”, Alex said as she began to grow wary of this strange situation, “whoever did this bothered with the encryption but not with avoiding tracking”.

“Maybe it’s a trap”, said Agent Vasquez.

“Well, if it is, it’s not targeted at us”, Winn said, “the analysis say that it’s clean of any threat and the content is a single video file”.

“Winn, can you do something about the encryption?”  Alex said in a frustrated tone while she reclined herself on the console controls of the room, “Vasquez, look for everything that you can find about the origin of the signal”.

“It’s the standard protocol used by the Military, so give me an hour”, Winn responded.

“If anyone needs me, I will be making a lot of coffee, this seems to be a long night”, Alex said storming off the Command Room.


	4. Chapter 4

_One Hour Later._

“Agent Danvers, it’s ready”, Agent Vasquez came to inform Alex while she finished her fifth cup of coffee.

Both Agents returned to the Command Room as the one of the screens of the room showed the process bar at 99%.

“Shouldn’t’ we wait for J'onn?” Winn asked before reproducing the video file created by the decryption process.

“M'gann invited him and his father to celebrate some kind of religious festivity that they hadn’t be able to since the war started”, Alex said, “So just play the video already”.

Through her years of work at the D.E.O. and helping her sister when she became Supergirl, Alex has seen a lot of things, aliens trying to invade the Earth, aliens just trying to survive in the planet, superweapons, threats to the all the life on the Earth, supervillains, dimension-travelling Nazis; so by now she expected that nothing could surprise her anymore, but she definitely never expected what she saw when Winn opened the video file.

The video was paused and showed a still shot of Lena Luthor tied to an office chair in her underwear and Reign the Worldkiller standing behind her.

“And this is enough work and weirdness for one day”, Winn said as he turned off his workstation and quickly left the room.

Alex could feel as her blood rushed to her checks and her face started to feel warm, and decided that this will be her revenge for all the times that Kara has teased her about Maggie, Sara and Sam.

So with a calm voice tone, Alex pressed the button to contact Supergirl on the console in front of her and said: “Kara, Lena is in danger”.

_30 seconds later._

Kara arrived at the D.E.O. without bothering to change out of the pantsuit that she had worn to work today, still wearing lead-lined glasses and keeping her hair tied in a bun.

 

* * *

 

After Sam and Lena finished with the pizza, they had been playing several rounds of 20 questions.

“Are you sure that you can’t read minds?” said Sam laughing as Lena had correctly guessed again.

“Well, I’m only winning by one, so I doubt it”, Lena said while noticing that Sam was staring at the horizon, “Is she coming?”

“Not yet, probably she just got called to the D.E.O.” Sam said as she used her super-hearing to determinate if the sonic boom that she just heard meant that Supergirl was coming.

“I think that it’s time that I gag you again, because Kara will be here soon”, Sam said standing up from the floor and dusting off her outfit.

“Do you mind if I don’t use the muzzle?” said Sam holding the roll of tape with one hand and the sponge in the other, “I think that you will be grateful for it later”.

“No, it’s fine; but make sure that duct tape is tight around my head”, Lena pouted.

“Open your mouth”, Sam said switching to her Reign voice.

“Don’t forget to turn on the jammer”, it was the last thing that Lena said before Sam stuffed the spherical sponge in her mouth.

“Don’t worry, and now close your lips”, Sam said as she put the first strip of duct tape over Lena’s lips.

Then she proceeded to another two strips slightly above and below, respectively, the first one and another over the other three.

After that, Sam started to wrap the tape around Lena’s head, and despite that Lena’s hair was tied in a ponytail she wanted to be careful of trapping any hair under the tape, and after 7 turns, Sam cut the tape and smoothed the edges.

“So now let’s test the gag”, Sam said with a mischievous smile.

As Sam positioned herself behind Lena and put her chin in her shoulder, her right hand started to play with Lena’s breast and her left hand started sliding down Lena’s stomach until disappeared between her legs and once there started to play over the fabric of her thong.

Due to the gag, the only sounds coming out of Lena’s mouth were unintelligible grunts of a moderate volume that wouldn’t be heard outside of the room where they have been playing; until Sam suddenly stopped and took a step back.

“Perfect”, Sam said walking now in front of Lena while she struggled and tried to plead to Sam to finish what she started instead of leaving her like this, all hot and bothered, “I think that I should leave that honor to Kara”.

As Sam’s laugh echoed through the room because of her Reign voice modifications, Lena glared her with her lust-filled icy blue eyes and cursed under her gag.

“And as a final touch……….” Sam said while undoing Lena’s ponytail and letting locks of her hair fall on her shoulders, “Supergirl will be defenseless against this”.

 

* * *

 

Alex and the Agent Vasquez met with Kara as she was coming to the Command Room, but Kara noticed that they were behaving in an odd way, Vasquez’s face was bright red and her eyes were nailed to the tablet that she was carrying and Alex had a rose tint in her cheeks and a sinister smile on her face.

Alex rarely smiled while at the D.E.O., and the few times that she did; it was never like she had just exchanged the sugar with the salt during April’s fools.

Kara wondered about the cause of this, while Alex informed her of the situation, that one hour ago it was received an encrypted transmission, that turned out to be a video about that the Worldkiller had kidnapped Lena, and then Vasquez handed her the tablet with satellite images of the where the transmission was originated.

As the trio arrived to the Command Room, “So the complex used to belong to the Burbank Bank before the financial crisis of 2008, then it bought by Andersen Real Estate to rent the offices until it was abandoned 10 months ago and finally bought by L-Corp two months ago and its scheduled to be demolished next week”, Kara said before lifting up her head and seeing what was in the screen in front of her.

When Kara saw Lena tied up and undressed, she let out a high-pitched squeal and let the tablet fall and hit the floor, and Alex’s smile grew bigger.

“Vasquez, play the video”, Alex said visibly amused by how Kara had fiercely blushed almost instantly.

“Hello, Supergirl”, Kara heard the Worldkiller say those words, but she clearly had difficulties trying to pay attention to them due to her attention being almost solely on Lena’s body, her skirt lifted completely up to her waist leaving Lena’s legs for her view and enjoyment much to Kara’s chagrin, her blouse unbuttoned and hanging at her shoulders leaving Lena’s chest only coverage being her bra.

And the things went from bad to worse when the Worldkiller started to play with Lena’s breast, causing Kara to let out a whimper and Alex to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggling.

Once the video was over and recovering her serious demeanor, “So are you going to go?” Alex asked.

After clearing her throat, Kara could finally answer: “Of course, Reign wants me for some reason and kidnapped Lena to make sure that I would go; so I’m not going to risk Lena’s life”.

So while Kara finished her transformation into Supergirl, Alex said worried: “Be careful, we are going to make the satellites search for anything suspicious and keep an eye on you”.

And before Supergirl left, Alex said one last thing that made Kara squirm and groan in annoyance: “I always figured that Lena would be the kind of woman that would wear sexy lingerie even to work”.

“Once I deal with Reign and Lena is safe, _I’m going to kill her for this_ ”, Kara thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you see something?” Alex asked worried that the Worldkiller might set up some kind of device or trap against Supergirl.

“Nothing, the sensors show normal energy readings, the spectrometer show no presence of any kind of radiation including kryptonite, the infrared and the ultraviolet showed, besides of Ms. Luthor and the Worldkiller, stuff that you would normally find in an abandoned building and the X-ray showed no traces of any lead containers or plates that could have interfered with the other sensors and scanners”, Agent Vasquez responded while she ran every analysis and test that she could think of on the area surrounding  the abandoned complex .

“Kara, the satellites say that the coast is clear”, Alex said pushing a button to communicate with Supergirl.

“You know, that would be way more reassuring if Reign could not put me in a coma _with her bare hands_ ”, Kara’s voice rumbled through the speakers on the Command Room.

“Maybe she is in a weakened state, and that’s why she kidnapped Lena, so she can use her to distract you and beat you”, Alex said teasingly.

“ _Shut up_ ”, Kara said flustered.

Alex was about to continue mocking her sister when suddenly she heard a lot of interference and static: “Kara, can you hear me?”

“Vasquez, what’s going on?” said Alex alarmed.

“The radio scanner says that it’s a signal jammer, you know, like the ones that the police use on hostage situations”, Agent Vasquez answered.

“So we cannot communicate with her but we still can see her with the satellites, right?” Alex asked and the Agent Vasquez just nodded in response.

“Alex, do you hear me?” Kara’s voice was heard again through the speakers.

“Yeah”, Alex said.

“What happened?” Kara asked with some anxiousness in her voice.

“I guess that the Worldkiller set up a signal jammer so we can’t communicate with you”, Alex said in resigned tone, “Where are you?”

“Hovering, two blocks away from the complex”, Kara said.

“That’s about right; Vasquez says that those jammers have a range of around 150 feet”, Alex said, “And see, maybe Reign is not _that_ evil, apparently, she doesn’t want that anyone witnesses you embarrassing yourself in front of Lena”.

“When this is over, _you will pay dearly for this_ ”, Kara said indignantly and fully aware that she didn’t need to use her powers to know that Alex had a big stupid grin in her big and stupid face.

“Wish me luck”, Kara said as she took a deep breath and then let out a loud sigh.

“Be careful”, Alex said before all it could be heard was static.

 

* * *

 

Kara proceeded to turn her communicator off as she approached the north tower of the complex because this whole situation was already stressful enough without the static beaming in her ear.

She decided to land on the roof of the building because she wanted to do some scouting first.

Using her X-ray vision, she saw that Lena was several floors below along with the equipment that was used to record and send the message; but there was no sign of the Worldkiller.

Kara heard a sonic boom, but before she could react; Reign impacted her from behind sending her through half of the building, and then floated down to the floor where Kara was now laying still on her chest and said: “You thought that you could sneak on me, Supergirl?”

After that, Sam gave Kara a big stomp on her back strong enough to make her go through the floor and fall in front of Lena in the floor below.

“I told you to come here, remember?” Sam said mockingly, and even though she didn’t liked being evil, being able to manhandle Supergirl like this without recurring to any dirty trick like kryptonite or red sun energy was enormous self-esteem boost, if she had to be honest.

“What do you want?” Kara said standing up from the floor and dusting off her outfit from the debris.

“Well, first, I think that you should greet your friend behind you”, Sam said with a taunting smile in her face.

Kara turned around and saw Lena, and if she thought that seeing the video was bad enough, actually having Lena in front of her like that was so much worse.

Kara’s face turned bright red instantly and her mouth felt extremely dry to the point that a small soft scream was all that it came out of it.

And Lena, who was determined to mess with Kara as much as possible, decided to play the role of desperate hostage struggling against her bonds, but said struggling actually only amounted to arching her back making her breast stick out more and shaking them in all directions, up and down, from side to side.

Due to the duct tape gag over her mouth and around her head, Kara couldn’t see the big smile that Lena had when she noticed that Kara’s eyes had started to track every movement of her breast, also Kara’s repeated unsuccessful attempts to try and move her stare to literally anywhere else.

Sam, who was enjoying the show as well, walked past Kara and stood next to Lena, saying: “I guess that you are wondering why am I doing all of this?”.

Kara tried to clear her throat several times but still no sound was able to come out of it, forcing her to limit herself to just nodding.

Sam walked to the corner of the room and retrieved from the same gym bag, a small wireless speaker and Lena’s purse, from where she took out Lena’s smartphone; then putting the speaker and phone over the now-empty pizza box.

“You have me now; please, now let Lena go”, Kara said finally being able to articulate while she approached to untie Lena.

 “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, and it’s not going to be that easy”, Sam said as her eyes started to glow red that made Kara back off from Lena.

“Like I said, I want to play a game with you and your friend; and as you can see, she is all set up and ready”, Sam continued and smiled evilly, causing Kara to audibly gulp, “And don’t worry, Supergirl, I’m not going to kill your friend or hurt you; maybe only your pride”.

Sam finished setting up the speaker and then said: “Ok, let’s get you ready as your friend is”.

“You are crazy if you think that I’m going to take off my clothes just like that”, Kara said thinking about that she could never be able to look Lena at the eyes ever again if she strips in front of her.

“You are right, instead what you are going to do is perform a striptease, I’m going to play a song and you are going to take off your pretty outfit, piece by piece, at the rhythm of the music”, Sam said wondering about if Kara was going to try and fail horribly at playing it cool in front of Lena after this or if she’s going to break and finally tell Lena that she is Supergirl.

Kara could feel her blood boil and lunged at the Worldkiller, but Sam caught her fists, first the right one and next the left one; and then with a smug smile, Sam head-butted her making Kara to fall to her knees.

After this, Sam, slightly dizzy, grabbed Kara by the chin and lifted her to her feet again, bringing Kara’s face to a few inches of her own, saying: “I said, strip, now; or your friend won’t live to see the dawn” then slapped her.

That slap echoed through the mostly-empty room, and caused to Lena, who watched this whole scene and enjoyed it greatly, to have a warn sensation inside, something special that she hadn’t feel in a long time; she knew that Kara and Sam were more than capable of throwing each other through entire buildings as the hole in the ceiling above her proved it, besides that against a normal person it would have been lethal; but against Kara, that slap just felt really disrespectful.

And Lena loved that Sam, as much as a nice girl as she is, still had that dominatrix-like side of hers that made her feel special, loved and that someone did cared about her for the first time since Lionel’s death.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara rubbed her check with her hand after the slap and evaluated her options with Lena half-naked bound and gagged, and Reign standing in front of her with her arms crossed and smiling in a smug way.

The Worldkiller could beat her in a straight-up fight, so she couldn’t rely in her pure strength unlike any other time, also the kryptonite would kill her first before having any actual effect on Reign, and probably Reign would overpowered her with her own version if she tried the solar flare. So Kara let out a defeated sigh seeing how the only real option that wouldn’t end with Lena’s or her own death was doing what the Worldkiller said.

As Kara was about to take off her cape, Sam said: “Let me put some music first”, then picked up Lena’s phone and started to look for an appropriate song, still not believing what was about to happen or how Lena talked her into this.

 

* * *

 

_12 hours before._

_Sam had just arrived to her office at L-corp and switched on her laptop, when she heard a knock in the door and then Jess peeking in asking: “Ms. Luthor is here”._

_“Tell her that she is allowed to come in now”, Sam said._

_Jess only smiled and left._

_“Hi, Sam”, Lena said entering the office._

_“Lena, you know that this office is still technically yours, right? And therefore you don’t need to ask for permission to enter every time that you want to visit it” Sam said slightly annoyed._

_“And like I already told you, this is now the CFO’s office and you are the CFO, so this is your office now and I don’t want to be rude”, Lena said, enjoying greatly to mess with Sam like this._

_“Whatever”, Sam said in defeated tone and deciding to let this go, at least for today._

_Lena giggled, causing Sam to let out an annoyed groan._

_“Anyways, this is the L-corp’s weekly report and I need you to sign this to finish the purchase of Merchand Limited”, Sam said handing out to Lena two folders._

_“Sam, do you have any plans for tonight?” Lena asked as she finished signing the purchase papers._

_“After dropping Ruby at one of her friends’ house for a sleepover, my Friday night is only going to involve me, a bottle of red wine and Netflix”, Sam answered casually as she checked some numbers in a report._

_“Sam, can I ask you for a favor?” Lena said._

_“Of course, you know, that I will always be here for you”, Sam said still keeping her focus on the report._

_“I need you to help me out with something, or more specifically, I need Reign’s help”, Lena said in a softer tone._

_This perked up Sam’s interest, so she shifted her stare to Lena and said with a mischievously smile: “What do you need her services for?”_

_It has been a little over a month after Lena had discovered a cure for the Worldkiller programming, but unlike the more sophisticated cure that was later used in the other Worldkillers, the prototype that Lena used on Sam let her keep all the powers, not without some problems to control them at first._

_So in last couple of weeks, Sam, in her Reign the Worldkiller identity, had become Lena’s fearsome bodyguard; and she would be lying if she didn’t enjoyed turning seemly hardened criminals into scared children with her mere presence._

_“You…see………..I…….…you know….….” Lena trailed off._

_Sam could tell that this was something regarding Kara due to the pink tone that Lena’s pale checks had taken._

_“…..I...…have………………..… **acrushonKara** ”, Lena said shyly, and by now her face had already turned red._

_“Yeah, you would have to be blind or **Kara** to not see it”, Sam said inclining herself back to the chair._

_“And I have been waiting for Kara to trust me enough to reveal me that she is Supergirl; but it has taken a really long time, and woman has her needs, you know”, Lena said resting her head on the office desk._

_“Well, if the problem is that you are feeling rusty and abandoned down there, I could help out you with that and I even could wear a blonde wig if that gets you going; after all, that’s what friends are for”, Sam said mockingly while she reclined her chair._

_Lena lifted her head to glare Sam, she could be so unbelievable annoying sometimes; she is also very aware that Sam will never let her live down the “That’s what friends are for”._

_“That’s not what I mean, what I’m asking for is…….” Lena said struggling to find the words._

_“But you wouldn’t need Reign for that, unless you want me to dress like Supergirl and take you and make you mine in the kryptonian way and break everything, the bed, the floor, the walls and maybe even turning your hips and pelvis into dust”, Sam continued with her teasing._

_“ **Shut up** ”, Lena said flustered and throwing a stress ball that was on the desk at Sam, hitting her in the face._

_“Oh I know, you want me to kidnap Kara and leave her tied up in somewhere where you can have your fun with her”, Sam said._

_“Well, I want is not that **different** ”, Lena muttered with her head again resting on the desk._

_“ **Really?** ”, Sam said curious about what Lena was planning._

_“But instead of kidnapping Kara, Reign is going to kidnap me”, Lena continued._

_“But Kara is not going to have fun with you unless we expose her to one of those types of kryptonite that causes weird effect”, Sam wondered._

_“ **Noooo** , not like that; once you “kidnap” me, we send a video of you asking her to come some location, and once she arrives, you tell her that she has to do a striptease or you will kill me”, Lena said finally being able to explain herself._

_“You know, it would be much easier to invite her to the beach and for some reason making her wear thong bikinis”, Sam said._

_“Well, the thing is what I really want is for Kara to dance for me, at least more than what I want to see her naked”, Lena said as her face somehow turned even more red._

_This caused Sam to start laughing and said: “You really need help and fast; or this will be your cause of death”, while Lena crossed her arms and pouted._

_“So will you help me? Yes or no?”, Lena said still pouting._

_“Yes, of course, it’s not like I have anything to do tonight besides of leaving Ruby at the sleepover”, Sam said with a warm smile._

_“I guess I better be going, today is going to be a long day”, Lena said as she stood up and picked up the folder with the weekly report._

_“Yeah, reunions, meetings, lusting over Kara, briefings, conferences”, Sam said as Lena huffed before leaving the office._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the song that is going to play during this chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGBvbrXNjs0

“This is will be perfect”, Sam said as she found the song that Kara was going to dance to.

When “ _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ ” started to play through the small speaker, Kara started to undo her cape and then letting it to fall on the floor.

“I thought that I told to start dancing”, Sam said with her eyes glowing red again.

Kara took a deep breath and started to shyly move her hips to the rhythm of the song and then she slowly turned around and took off her red skirt.

As she slid the zipper of her skirt and let it to fall to the floor to reveal that the blue bodysuit that she was wearing was thong-ended that only covered a miniscule part of her cheeks at either side of the crack of her ass.

Now that Kara was dancing slightly more confident and still with her back to Sam and Lena, Sam had noticed that Lena’s eyes has become glued to Kara’s thonged ass and even her head had begun to mimic its movements.

Then Kara walked towards Lena and stood behind her, next she bent over the chair and whispered on Lena’s ear: “You are safe now, I will get you out of here”, but after that, Kara couldn’t help herself and bit Lena’s ear, which caused her to moan loudly under her gag and to Sam to almost break character and start laughing.

Following that, Kara walked and now stood in front of Lena, and her hips now making seductively movements from side to side, and then she started to play with her hair as she bit her lower lip.

Next, Kara reached to the bodysuit’s zipper on her back and started to slowly undoing it, and to teasingly slid down her bodysuit down her shoulders, then slipping out both of her arms but still covering her chest.

Lena let out an even louder moan, despite the tape gag and the sponge, when Kara let the bodysuit hang at her waist to reveal her bare breast and the flesh-colored pasties that she wore to cover her nipples.

“You should take off those too”, Sam said after recovering her jaw from the floor, “I guess that Kara is not as _innocent_ as she seems”, she thought to herself.

Sam was greatly amused, and somewhat turned on, with the spectacle that she was witnessing, especially now that Kara had started to play with her breast and the hypnotic effect that they seemed to have on Lena; also she noticed that Lena had started to sweat.

Before continuing, Kara slowly removed the pasties, leaving her erected nipples exposed, and placing each instead on each of Lena’s hands.

Sam had to cover her mouth with her hand to conceal her giggling at seeing Lena desperately struggling with that lustful stare, something that she recognized very well; it was the clear signal that Lena needed a release, but she was not going to get it and the things were only going to get worse.

It was time for Kara to remove the bodysuit completely, and Lena didn’t thought that she was going to be able to handle it, and she was right, so when she saw Kara sliding it down her legs, with only a pastie over her vagina for coverage; there it was in front of her Kara’s body basically naked, and the red boots and the stocking only made it even more obvious.

Once Kara removed and discarded the pastie, she proceed to sit on Lena’s legs, the contact with Lena’s skin made that a shiver to travel through her spine.

When Lena felt Kara’s naked skin on her legs, she felt grateful that Sam had made a great job tying her up, otherwise she would have jumped on Kara and they would be doing it on the floor right now, but doing that it would make this much harder to explain or ignore and could affect her friendship with Kara.

Even though the song was over by now, Kara didn’t seemed to care at all; and started to accommodate herself and sit showing her side to Lena; then she lifted her right leg, and started to rub it up and down, while Lena was impressed by how flexible Kara was and how high she could lift her leg.

Then Kara removed her right boot, letting it fall to the floor, and next, she started to roll up her right stocking, stopping teasingly at her mid-thigh and then again at below her knee.

After the stocking was completely off, Kara stretched it back, and proceeded to tie it over Lena’s lower face, covering from her nose to her chin.

Lena could feel the stocking now strapped to her face was still warm, and that it smelled like Kara, and it was frankly intoxicating; that same essence that invaded her nose during the many times that she and Kara cuddled on the couch of her office at L-corp, but she couldn’t enjoy properly because she didn’t want to look creepy in front of Kara. But now it was different.

While Kara repeated the same process with her left leg, Lena turned momentarily to see Sam smiling in a mocking way and then cheekily giving her two thumbs up; Lena could only glare her in return.

With the left stocking, Kara instead preferred to wrap it around Lena’s neck, while Lena could only moan under gag.

Following that, Kara did something that Lena and Sam never ever expected; she pulled and ripped Lena’s clothes completely, leaving her only in her lingerie, and converting Lena’s fancy skirt and blouse into a pile of torn fabric on the floor. Due to this, Sam simply couldn’t contain herself anymore and started laughing loudly, but maintaining enough self-control to keep her voice’s modifications, and causing her laugh to came out sinister and distorted.

The laugh caused to Kara to seemly wake up from what it could have been easily described as a trance and register what she just had done to Lena, resulting in Kara emitting a high pitched scream and quickly standing up and backing off from Lena, also to try to cover her breast with her arms but then she gave up after realizing that Reign and Lena already had a good look of them anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now what?", Kara said annoyed and wanting to get over with this already.

" _Well,..........._ ", Sam said walking towards them, and then she used her heat vision to cut the ropes that restrained Lena's right arm to the armrest of the chair.

Lena was rather confused; she never talked about this with Sam, and instinctively reached for the ropes on left arm with her free arm.

Sam noticed this and with a sinister smile said: "I wouldn’t do that if I were you".

This made Lena to quickly put back her arm over the right armrest.

"Supergirl, please put your hands behind your back", Sam said as turned towards Kara.

Kara just sighed and knowing that there was no point in resisting, she obediently did what she was ordered.

Using her superspeed, Sam positioned herself behind Kara, grabbed Kara's arms with her left arm, and with her right hand covered Kara's mouth.

Lena was surprised and thinking that this definitively wasn’t part of the plan; while Kara was just able to let out some muffled sounds through Sam's hand. Kara tried to free herself, or at least free her mouth; but her struggling was useless, Sam was holding her like a hydraulic press.

Also Kara was lamenting about why Reign couldn’t be a normal supervillain and only try to annihilate her just like the rest or why precisely her had to be the kryptonian supersoldier; it just wasn’t fair at all.

"So Ms. Luthor, don’t tell me that you haven’t _wondered_ , even at least _once_ , if Supergirl's breast is as firm _as it looks_ ", Sam said with the same sinister smile, as a shiver ran over all Kara's naked body and Lena started to cold sweat.

"There is no way that Sam is planning to do what I think she is planning to do, _right?",_ Lena nervously thought to herself, just as Sam started to float, lifting Kara as well, to where her free hand could reach Kara's body.

"Go ahead. _Enjoy",_ Sam said in a cheeky tone, while Lena glared her and Kara still tried to get loose.

Sam perceived Lena's hesitation and said: "Or do you want to watch while _I_ do it instead".

Lena involuntarily shocked her head no, and Kara's face would have gone even redder if it was possible by now.

While Lena shyly and slowly extended her hand, Sam whispered into Kara’s ear, but just loud enough that Lena could hear as well: “Admit it, Supergirl; or are you going to deny that sometimes during a long shower your hands and mind have _wandered down and away_ thinking about Lena”.

“ ** _Mmmphh_** _”,_ Kara tried to deny it, but Sam’s hand was like a metal clamp over her mouth.

When Lena’s hand finally made contact with Kara’s skin, a moan tried to escape her gagged mouth, while Kara’s body visibly contorted.

Kara closed her eyes trying to keep her mind busy and away, also to keep the little dignity that she still had left; but it was incredible difficult with Lena massaging her left boob, the movements of Lena’s free hand were gentle but firm that slowly started to weaken her determination to not humiliate herself further in front of her best friend and her archenemy.

Lena still couldn’t believe what she was doing, she was groping Supergirl, and what was worse, Supergirl was actually her best friend, Kara Danvers; but she couldn’t deny either that she had dreamed of doing this for a long time. And it was like she had imagined, Kara’s skin was so soft and her boobs were perky, appropriately of a fit and athletic woman like her.

After given as couple of squishes as well, Lena moved her slightly toward Kara’s nipples that were hard as a rock, when suddenly a rather loud yet muffled moan could be heard through the entire room; Lena’s hand had made contact for less of a second, but it had been enough to break Kara’s will and determination.

Sam started giggling again, also becoming aware of Lena’s more relaxed demeanor and that her eyes now shined with a familiar mischievous spark.

“ _Good job, Kara;_ now try to at least not have an orgasm in front of Lena and the Worldkiller”, Kara thought to herself, then she gulped when she saw Lena’s sinister glare.

After feeling Reign entwined her legs with her own, Kara knew what Lena was about to do and it wasn’t going to be nice.

Kara took a deep breath and waited for the moment that Lena’s hand was going to touch her left nipple, and when it did, she felt an electric shock in her entire naked body; and while Lena pinched, pulled, twisted and massaged her defenseless nipple, Kara closed her eyes again, and even though her body had already given up and several loud yet muffled moans could be heard through the handgag, there were a few remaining parts of her brain that latched to the possibility of her having enough force of will to at least not have a very obvious orgasm.

Eventually, Kara felt that her legs started to shake then to give up and knowing that her biggest humiliation was getting near she just accepted her fate, when suddenly, Lena stopped her teasing and playing, and slid her hand from her boob to her stomach; and even though there was part of her that wanted that Lena had continued and gave her a release, Kara was mostly happy that she had stopped.

Lena was so glad that Sam had decided to deviate from the plan like this; because, she being able to touch Kara in such intimate way will certainly help her to pass the lonely nights until Kara decides to reveal her that she is Supergirl.

After feeling and playing with Kara’s boob, Lena slid down her hand to Kara’s abs, and her mind went straight to the gutter; Lena would swear that she could even smell the chocolate that she totally would lick from those six pack abs.

Then Lena considered sliding her hand further down, but after some hesitation and doodling with her fingers over Kara’s stomach, she decided against it and put back her hand back on the armrest.

Sam took this as a signal and released Kara from her restraining grip; and while Kara tried to control and calm herself, Sam noticed that her own suit had become soaking wet with sweat, in part because of Kara’s body being pressed against her own and in part because of her own sweat, after all, this whole thing has been pretty hot so far.

“I hope that you are happy now”, Kara said in resentful tone and still trying to catch her breath.

“You have no idea”, Sam responded being careful of not letting her real voice be heard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, this is the song on this chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mzybwwf2HoQ

“So now what?” Kara said still catching her breath.

“Well, I think that it’s time for you to perform another dance”, Sam said taking something out of the gym bag, “but first, put this on”.

Sam handed her over a black strapless lace bra and a matching thong, which Kara received and hold with some disgust, then said: “Do you want me wear this?”

“Well, you could continue being naked, if you prefer”, Sam said searching for the new song on the phone.

“At least they are not sheer fabric”, Kara thought putting on the sexy skimpy lingerie and appreciating getting some of her dignity back.

While Reign searched for the song, Kara stood there trying to assimilate everything that had happened in the last hours and feeling the warm wind of a summer night; and if there was one thing that Kara is sure about this night is that image of Lena tied to a chair, wrap gagged with duct tape and with one of her stockings strapped over Lena's nose and lower face is going to be burned in her memory for the eternity. She simply hoped that she would be able to play it cool in front of Lena as Kara.

“This is will be perfect”, Kara heard Reign say and brought her back to reality, “Now give a good show to your friend”.

As “I'm A Slave 4 U” started to play, Reign handed to Kara a roll of duct tape and said: “But first, make sure that your friend is completely restrained”.

Kara let out a sigh and slowly walked towards Lena while un-wrapping the tape.

Lena felt an electric shock that travelled down her spine as Kara took her arm and placed it in the armrest then used the tape to secure it in place with a couple of rounds.

After letting the tape roll fall to the floor, Kara sat in Lena’s legs, positioning her legs between the spaces created by the armrest, and due to the sweat of her and Lena caused by this whole situation, Kara could easily slid up and her stomach was a couple of inches away from touching Lena’s.

Then Kara took the stocking that she previously wrapped around Lena’s neck and proceeded to tie it over her own mouth, and following that, started to kiss all of Lena’s neck over the stocking until the song was over.

Lena’s muffled moans got increasingly louder despite the gag because besides of the feeling of the silk of the stocking, there was the feel of Kara’s lips roaming all over her neck; Kara’s had started to rub itself against her body and the sensory overload was driving Lena insane and slowly over the edge.

In between the moments that the pleasure waves blurred her vision, Lena could see her that Sam was covering her mouth with one hand, seemly making a better job hiding her laugh this time while with the other hand gave her thumbs up.

“We are like sisters, we are just friends; sure, _totally_ ” Sam thought as she observed the spectacle that Kara was giving her, “Krypton must had had really interesting definitions of family and relationships”.

Once the song was over, Kara removed the stocking from her face along with the one over Lena’s face; and then she continue to kiss Lena’s neck while also she started to play with Lena’s breast with one hand and her other hand disappeared in-between Lena’s legs.

Shortly after, Kara decided to give Lena a big kiss over the tape; and Sam’s jaw would be in the floor if she wasn’t so busy trying to hide her laugh once again when she saw that Lena’s body went stiff and a particularly load moan escaped the heavy gag.

While Lena was relieved that someone finally gave her a relief after hours of being tied to the chair and being mercilessly teased; meanwhile the realization of what had just started to dawn on Kara as she leaned back from the kiss.

And it was quite the spectacle; first, Kara’s eyes went from bedroom eyes to wide open like fried eyes, her sweaty face went from a pinkish red to a pale white almost instantly, then she stood up with enough force that almost tripped the chair and would have made Lena fall on her back if Kara had caught it, and finally a high pitched scream left her mouth.

Once Kara got out of the chair, she slowly backed off from Lena, lost on her thoughts: “Oh Rao, Lena didn’t just have an orgasm, did she?”, but the facts that Lena had sweat dropping down her face and her heavy breathing, along with the hand that she had used to play over the fabric of Lena’s thong was wet but not exactly from sweat seemed to point at that indeed Lena had just had one and it had been courtesy of Supergirl.

This realization caused to Kara to have a panic attack, her breathing got faster and somewhat erratic and she could feel as cold sweat formed in her forehead, besides of the black tunnel that started to cover her vision field.

Kara was brought back to reality by Reign’s laugh that varied between the distorted demonic one and a more human-like one.

While Kara freaked out, Sam simply couldn’t contain herself anymore and started to bend in laughter; her voice modifications got interrupted at random and reversed her voice back to normal.

Then Sam felt a knee impacting her face and an elbow nailing her in her neck; it was Kara, now in a fighting stance but before Kara could land another hit, Sam connected a right hook on Kara’s stomach, then grabbing her by the neck and thrashing her against the floor with enough force that Kara went through it and landed in a desk downstairs.

While Kara got back on her feet, Sam searched for the electric baton that she carried and used sometimes against people when she thought that using her more deadly superpowers would not be necessary.

When Kara when back up and tried to continue the combat, Sam received her with a massive electric shock from the baton set in overload that made Kara faint momentarily and fall to the floor.

Kara hated being so vulnerable to electricity, and that the shock had made everything go black; once her vision cleared completely, she saw the now-smoking baton on the floor with sparks still coming out of it and then Reign appeared holding a strange device.

“I guess that I’m going to get another one, I liked this one, but it was worth it”, Kara heard Reign complaining in a mocking tone, “So if you want play rough Supergirl, then let’s play”, Reign said pointing the strange device at Kara.

That’s when it hit her, Kara finally recognized the device, it was the red sun lamp that she and Alex had asked Lena some time ago to build for them; due to the need to be exposed to a normal red sun lamp for an extended length of time to have a noticeable effect, so they wanted something to have the same effect but that was achieved in significantly shorter time. So last month, Lena showed them the first prototype that worked like a camera flash but had a tendency to overheat and melt.

“Surprised, Supergirl? Let me introduced you to the finished prototype and newest product of L-Corp, the red sun blaster”, Kara heard Reign say before activating it.

Before Kara could anything about it, she was blinded by a red flash.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kara’s vision went back to normal after the flash, she noticed two things, that seemly the electric shock had re-activated the communicator in her ear but all she could was the interference of the signal jammer and that Reign was still standing there with a sinister smile but it wasn’t the typical smug one that she had always seen her, it was different.

But Lena recognized that smile, it was the smile that Sam always had when someone had awakened her competitive streak or when she was so turned on to the point that she was no longer thinking straight.

While tried Kara to get on her feet, Sam went to pick up the pile of shredded fabric that Lena’s clothes had become from the floor along with Kara’s stocking, and before going back to Kara, she winked at Lena.

“Now be a good Supergirl and open up”, Kara heard Reign said, and after letting out a defeated sighs, she opened her mouth and let Reign stuff her mouth with what until a couple hours ago were Lena’s clothes; after all, none of her powers worked anymore and if Reign could manhandle her before, now she was weaker than wet paper in her hands.

Once Kara’s mouth was stuffed to Reign’s satisfaction, one of her stockings was tied between her teeth while the other was tied over her mouth; and then Reign gave her a big kiss over the stockings.

“Don’t you think that Supergirl looks cute like this, Ms. Luthor?” Reign said as she grabbed Kara's face and pushed it against her own, making Kara close her eyes to avoid Lena’s lustful stare.

Kara suddenly felt that her arms were dragged behind her back, then she felt a strip of fabric being tied around her wrist, after that she heard Reign saying: “I can’t have you interfering with my fun”.

“Lmt mm gh, nhh grhzn bntgh”, was all Kara could say back through her gag.

Once Sam finished tying Kara’s ankles with another strip, she moved Lena’s chair to intentionally give the best vision angle to Kara who was now helplessly lying on the floor bound and gagged.

First, Sam gave a long passionate kiss to Lena over the tape gag, and then she leaned back as she started to wrap the tape around Lena’s head while saying: “Jealous, Supergirl?”

“What? No, I’m not jealous”, Kara thought while she struggled to untie herself, “Why would she think that? It’s not like I would like to kiss those seductive lips, play with her silky hair, nimble her soft ears, suck her perky nipples, or making her moan and scream my name; Lena and I are just friends, just really good and close friends”.

Kara felt so humiliated, along with what has happened in last couple hours, now she has been reduced to a helpless damsel in distress with only strips of cloth tied around her wrist and ankles; also she has to witness her archenemy making out with her best friend, not that she is jealous or anything like that.

Once Sam finished removing the tape and help Lena to spat out the sponge, she leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear: “This is the most fun that I have had in long while, thank you”.

“Told you that this would be fun; and you were right, this was much more fun without the leather muzzle”, Lena whispered back.

Then Sam gave another kiss to Lena, but this time without the tape between them; and Lena gladly responded in kind and kissed her back; fully aware that Kara was watching them making out and couldn’t do anything about it.

As their lips were locked against each and their tongues danced a waltz; Lena felt as Sam’s hands wandered around her body, sending electric shocks through her when they teasingly got near certain parts and then backed off again and then they got near again.

Suddenly, Sam broke off the kiss and leaned back; leaving Lena desperate again and mouthing: “Please”.

“Enjoying the show, Supergirl?” Sam turned to Kara and said teasingly.

An animal-like growl was all the response Sam got from Kara.

Sam would never admit it out loud, but there was a part of her that greatly enjoyed seeing Kara, the mighty and all-powerful Supergirl, helplessly tied up and gagged by her own hand; besides that by now, Kara was struggling like wildcat, and Sam could tell that Kara may or may not be jealous but she was definitely was enjoying the show and had turned her on and she was slowly being driven crazy by the need of a release as well.

“I should have added a crotchrope, maybe next time”, Sam thought turning her attention back to Lena, “And speaking of needing a release…..”

“Ms. Luthor, I can see you think that I haven’t finished with you, but I’m going not to continue until you beg me to”, Sam said with a mischievous smile.

Lena glared her and said: “Please, I’m begging”.

Sam turned to Kara saying: “That didn’t sound genuine, don’t you think Supergirl?”

Another muffled growl escaped Kara’s gagged mouth.

“Please, I’m begging you, don’t leave me like this”, Lena said making puppy dog eyes.

“That’s better”, Sam said before giving Lena a short kiss on the lips.

After that, Sam proceeded to cover Lena’s mouth with her right hand while she used her left hand to play with herself.

Then she started to travel Lena’s body kissing her slowly, first, her checks, second, her neck, next, her chest until she finally arrived to the part of Lena’s boobs that wasn’t covered by her bra.

Just as Sam was about to slide down Lena’s bra slightly, Lena’s body went stiff again and Lena let out an extended and load moan; shortly after, Sam had an orgasm on her own.

Kara was surprised to hear such human-like and feminine sound coming out of Reign, but she guessed that Reign may be a Worldkiller and a nigh-invulnerable supersoldier but she still had certain urges just like her or Lena.

She then heard Reign clear her throat and say: “It was fun while it lasted, but now, it’s my time to leave you for the night”.


	11. Chapter 11

As Lena caught her breath, again, and Kara was laying on her stomach and seemly had stopped her struggling and attempts to break free, Sam stood up from the chair and fixed her outfit, feeling the burning desperate stare of Kara, that she could easily tell it was more than simple hate.

Kara was exhausted, with her powers still not coming back, she tried to break loose but she found frustrating that mere strips of fabric could secure her so efficiently; and it was all Reign’s fault, making her humiliate herself in front of Lena, her captive audience, and then forcing her to make things that only lovers do, not best friends; and simply seeing Reign standing there proud and victorious, made her blood boil.

But it wasn’t the only reason, the _definitively-not-jealousy_ feeling that she felt when she saw Reign making out with Lena, and the burning sensation that she also felt between her legs but not being able to calm even by rubbing her legs together; for Rao, she wished that at least her heat vision worked, so she could burn Reign down in the spot.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Reign’s footsteps getting closer and carrying what was left of the roll of the duct tape; Kara tried to fight, but there almost no energy left on her body, so all she could do was a short-lived weak struggling, as Reign started to wrap the tape around her wrist and over the cloths binding them, then she felt how Reign bent her legs inwards and making her bound ankles almost touch her own ass, she felt as the tape was wrapped around her ankles and her feet as well.

Reign continued to wrap the tape around Kara’s hand and feet until she was effectively hogtied, and Kara after trying and failed to stretch her legs, felt that this was yet another insult over her several injuries; but that’s wouldn’t  be the last of the night.

Lena, who had calmed down by now, had a big smile while Sam tied Kara with the duct tape and then had a hard time suppressing her laughter when Sam gave a hard slap to one of Kara’s buttocks once the hogtied was finished.

The slap caused loud eco in the room, and had left a perfectly red outline of Sam’s hand on Kara’s ass, that had seemly reenergized Kara on her struggles and even though the gag muffled her words, it wasn’t necessary to understand her to know that Kara had gone into a tirade of every insult in the English and Kryptonian language that she knew of.

“Miss Luthor, Supergirl; it was a pleasure to spend this evening with you”, Sam said with that smug smile, that Kara wished she could punch out of her face, before walking towards to one of the edges of the building that lacked a wall and then floating down.

Kara continued to struggle until she noticed that the interference blasting in her ear was gone; shortly after, a sonic boom was heard.

“Kara, are you alright?” Alex’s voice came through the now-working communicator.

“Nmf”, was all Kara could answer due to the gag in her mouth.

“Can you speak?” Alex asked.

“Nh”, Kara growled.

“Ok, let’s try this; I’m going to ask you simple questions and you are going to answer with one sound for yes and two sounds for no”, Alex continued, “so, are you alright?”

“Nmf”, Kara said.

“Is Lena alright?”

“Nmf”

“Is Reign still there?”

“Nh Nh”

“Are you two alone?”

“Nmf”

Then Kara heard Alex ask the Agent Vasquez for way to arrive to where they were fast.

While Kara waited for Alex to arrive she heard Lena say: “Kar-Supergirl………… Are you alright? I’m sorry for getting you in this mess”.

Kara wanted to say to Lena that it wasn’t her fault and that she doesn’t blame her, but the cloths stuffed in her mouth only let unintelligible sounds out of her mouth.

After a while, a helicopter could be heard approaching and then landing in the roof of the building.

After Alex rappelled down the hole that Reign had made with Supergirl’s body; she couldn’t help but smile at seeing the state that Reign had left Kara and Lena in.

As Alex approached to untie Lena; “I think that you should untie Supergirl first”, Lena said.

“Why? Reign is gone and there is no other threat right now; so in this case, civilians have priority over superheroes”, Alex responded cheekily with mischievous smile.

Kara could only growl under her gag, knowing that Alex would tease for this for a long time, in retribution for her merciless teasing regarding every time that Alex crushed on a pretty girl. In hindsight, Kara could have given Alex a break once in a while, but now she is going to pay for it.

“Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Do I call the paramedics?” Alex said worried as she finished cutting the restrains that strapped Lena to the chair with her swiss army knife.

“I’m fine, Reign just tied me up; I just need a long bubble bath and I will be as good as new”, Lena said with a warm smile trying to reassure Alex.

“You know Supergirl, the only reason that I’m untying you is because it has been a long day and I have no energies to carry you up all the way to the Helicopter”,as Alex went to Kara was still tied up and lying on her stomach and said sticking out her tongue like when they were kids and then started to cut Kara’s restrains starting with the tape hogtied and then cutting up from her feet.

Kara glared her, and thought about how unbelievable annoying could Alex be when she wanted to.

While Lena rubbed her wrist and her arms after being bound for so long, she started laughing at seeing the Danvers sisters being so childish.

Even though Lena tried to be subtle, she was so obviously starring at Kara’s scantily-clad body, with Sam’s hand still printed on her ass and the red lines on her skin where the strips of fabric where used to restrain her.

“Does Kara know about this?” Lena said deciding to join Alex in her teasing of Kara, and after Alex shocked her head, Lena continued, “I think that it’s for the better that it continues that way”.

Alex giggled a little when she noticed Kara’s failed attempt at hiding her relief that “Kara” is not supposed to know anything about what happened that night; then giggled some more when Kara’s expression felt and her face turned pale when Lena reminded Alex about their planned lunch with Sam for tomorrow, that for a lot of different circumstances and problems they haven’t able to have for almost 3 weeks.

Kara glared at her sister when Alex said: “Don’t worry, Kara and I will be there tomorrow, even if I have to tie her up”.

As Lena laughed and talked about the plans for tomorrow with Alex, Kara went and picked up her Supergirl outfit from the floor, and then walked towards Lena.

“Come on Lena, we could take you to your house in the helicopter”, Alex said.

“Thank you, but I have to decline the invitation”, Lena continued, “The only positive experiences that I have had regarding flying since I arrived to National City involved me being saved by Supergirl, and then there is that weird dream that I had about Kara”.

“I’m sorry for destroying your clothes”, Kara said handing the blue bodysuit and the red skirt out to Lena, “put this on, so you don’t have to drive to your home in your underwear”.

“But Supergirl, what about you?” Lena said using all her willpower in resting the urge to smell the bodysuit like a creepy weirdo.

“I have my cape and my boots, and Alex is going to take me to the base in the Helicopter; there is spare suit there”, Kara said as she used Alex as support while she put her red boots back on.

Once Lena was dressed like Supergirl, Alex and Kara, who was carrying her cape over her shoulders, accompanied her to where Reign had left Lena’s sport car and the three of them gave each other a group hug before Lena left.

“So are going to tell me what happened tonight?” Alex said mockingly as both walked up to the roof where the Helicopter was.

“What? No”, Kara said defensively.

“Come on, you always force to talk about my dates”, Alex said pouting.

“This wasn’t a date, you know”, Kara said crossing her arms.

“If you tell me about tonight, I will tell you what happened between me and Sam when we got stuck in one of the CatCo’s elevators last monday”, Alex said almost singing.

After a long pause, and letting out an incredible loud and overly long sigh, Kara finally said: “Fine; but first, we get into the helicopter”.

Alex almost crashed the helicopter into buildings several times when Kara told her all the entire story and all the things that Reign forced her to do to Lena, and the things that she did to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the epilogue, and the planned lunch.


	12. Epilogue

The Next Day.

Saturday noon.

Sam and Lena were already at the restaurant, talking about the night before and waiting for Alex and Kara to arrive.

“Did I thank you for last night?” Lena said.

“Several times already, and it was quite fun playing the supervillain”, Sam said.

“Not for that, I mean for the _other_ thing….” Lena trailed off blushing slightly.

“Oh, you mean…” Sam said rubbing Lena’s left leg with her right hand and a cheeky smile, “for the playing, teasing, and making you beg for it?”

Lena blushed deeply.

“That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?” Sam said giggling.

Lena rolled her eyes and made a mental note of making Sam sign some kind legal-binding paper where she promised that she wouldn’t put that phrase in Lena’s tombstone.

“Anyways, I’m happy that now I have my very own Supergirl suit”, Lena said after clearing her throat.

“Really?” Sam said curious.

“Kara gave me her suit, well, the bodysuit and the skirt, so I wouldn’t have to drive home in my underwear”, Lena said with a big goofy smile.

“So she flew in the skimpy lingerie that we force her to wear?” Sam said.

“No, she still had her cape, and Alex took her back to the base in a helicopter”, Lena said.

“And what are you going to with it?” Sam said refilling Lena’s and her own cup with the jar full of water that was on the table, “Put it on a case?”

“No, I’m going to sleep with it”, Lena said trying to sound dignified.

Sam laughed rather loudly at hearing that, but she stopped when Lena said: “Like if you didn’t sleep with the T-shirts that are exact replicas of the T-shirts that Alex mysteriously never wears again”.

Sam blushed furiously and tried to change the subject by saying: “Do you think that Kara took a cold shower after what happened last night?”

“I know that I needed one, and then I relaxed in a bubble bath with a glass of champagne”, Lena answered.

“I’m glad that Ruby wasn’t at home because I wouldn’t have been able to relieve myself properly if she was”, Sam said almost between her teeth, prompting a funny look from Lena.

“Hi, girls”, Lena said greeting Kara and Alex as they arrived to the restaurant.

“Hey, guys”, Alex said.

“Sorry that we are late, I slept in”, Kara said with a sheepish smile.

The truth was that Kara didn’t slept in, it was because Alex had spent a really long time talking Kara into coming to the lunch, but Kara initially refused because of the embarrassment that she still felt for what happened the night before.

But much to Kara’s annoyance, Alex was right, Kara Danvers wasn’t supposed to know that anything had happened; it was Supergirl who was forced by Reign to do those things to Lena. Besides, they had to cancel the lunch enough time already, and Kara couldn’t think of any decent excuse.

After all, Supergirl and Kara Danvers are supposed to be two completely different individuals.

The thing was that Kara had been an absolute failure at playing it cool, her face was redder than a traffic light and even couldn’t even look at Lena; two facts that Sam and Alex did their best to ignore, Lena was visibly amused instead.

So Alex and Kara took their places in the remaining two sides of the square table, Alex sat in front of Lena and next to Sam, then Kara in front of Sam and next to Lena.

“It’s not late, it’s called fashionably on-time”, Lena said, causing some giggling from the other 3.

“So how was your Friday night?” Sam said, deciding to mess with Kara some more, “Because mine amounted to drinking wine and falling sleep in front of the TV”.

“It was a slow day at the DEO, nothing exciting”, Alex said nonchalantly.

“I felt sleep on top of a big pile of boring L-corp paperwork”, Lena said then called the waiter.

And there was Kara, with that deer-in-the-highlights expression plastered on her face; so after finishing her glass of water in one gulp and refilling it three times, she finally said: “What did I do last night?............eh………..um…………oh yeah……….what I did last night………was………….bingewatchingorangeisthenewblack…..….and then…….I felt sleep………….. Yeah, that’s what I did, binge-watching until falling sleep, I totally and only did that”.

Naturally after this, Kara had to bear with Alex singing to her “ _Don’t be suspicious_ ” for a whole week.

While Sam and Alex had a mighty struggle containing their laughter because Kara may have never been a good liar but this had to be her worst attempt at lying at Lena ever; Lena held Kara’s hand and asked with a worried expression: “Kara, honey, are you feeling alright?, you seem to be tense”.

“I’m absolutely fine, it’s just that………I’m tired………yes...……that’s it……..I’m tired because………. it has been a long exhausting week at CatCo”, Kara said trying to look anywhere else but Lena’s face, besides that feeling Lena’s hand against her own made her want to fly away at light-speed, also by now she was completely drenched on sweat.

After ordering a bottle of red wine, Lena said: “See, this is why we are here today, four _special lady friends_ that just want to relax and _eat out_ ”.

“That’s what friends are for”, Kara said, causing Sam and Alex to choke themselves with water trying to stifle their laugher again, but failing anyways when seconds later Kara’s brain seemly fully processed the true meaning of what Lena had just said and her eyes opened like a pair of fried eggs.

Once the bottle of wine arrived and was opened and served, Lena with a big mischievous smile said: “I want to make a toast for us and our friendship”.

After the toast was made, Lena said: “You are all my best friends, but especially _you,_ Kara, I don’t know what I would have done if I haven’t met you”.

Kara’s cursed herself for a wearing a dress instead of a pair of jeans when Lena started to massage her bare leg with her hand, making Kara spit the wine that was already in her mouth and spill the rest of the glass over herself.

“Sorry”, was all that Kara muttered before she ran away to the bathroom and Alex running behind her making not attempt to hide her laugh this time.

“You are truly the worst”, Sam said serving another glass of wine for herself.

“Hey, I’m a Luthor, what do you expect”, Lena said.

Sam and Lena laughed while they waited for Kara and Alex to come back from the bathroom and finally order some food.

 

* * *

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading


End file.
